Dear Mr Disney
by gottaloveLeoV
Summary: Haven't you ever wanted to know what happened the night Piper finally got Jason to kiss her? Or, well, she thought she did? My version of that scene, and a little more. Jason/Piper


**So, this is just a not-so-tiny one-shot about what happened the night Piper though she got Jason to kiss her for the first time, but in Jason's POV of course. And i don't own anything.**

**Prologue**

Dream's are scary, sometimes, but people like to call those nightmares. I don't believe in nightmares, since i practically lived in one. But nightmares, are what we demigods call quests. Now, sometimes, they aren't that bad -quests, i mean. But most of the time, we're sent on them for a very bad reason.

Like Leo, Piper, and I. We were sent on a quest, a while ago, to go save the queen of the gods; Juno. Or, Hera, if you're Greek. But you see, before Leo and Piper even knew they were of godly descent, they lived at Wilderness School; whatever that was supposed to be. But me, well, i was a different story. I woke up on a bus, holding hands with Piper, totally confused as to why i was there. I had no idea where i was, or where the bus was going, but nobody else seemed to realize that there was something wrong, other then me.

So when we were attacked on the sky walk of the Grand Canyon, and were sent to Camp Half Blood, i can assure you it was a big shock. But the worst thing, though, for everyone, was that i had no memories. I knew my name, and some random junk, like the stuff you'd learn in school- but nothing else. It was bad for Leo and Piper, though, because they'd been fooled by the mist, and thought that they'd known me for two months, when really, i'd shown up on that bus, with no idea who they were.

It was strange, at first, not knowing these people, but having the feeling that they knew all about me. But i got used to it, eventually. And then after we came back from our quest to save Juno, i had only recovered some memories from before Juno had wiped them clean. I guess it's better then what i started off with, though. But yenno? It's like that feeling you get, when you can't remember a name, or a word, and it's right on the tip of your tongue, but worse. It's like knowing that you remember everything that's ever happened to you, but you just can't put all the pieces together so that big picture make sense. So in some ways, i guess my life's become a puzzle.

**Jason's POV**

Days are long, here at CHB, especially when you're waiting for something fun to happen. During the middle of the winter, nothing really happens, because, well, nobody's ever here. But if you can find a good way to make the days go by faster, until something happens, then it's not that bad. See, I've got Piper and Leo to keep me company, and believe me, they're just enough.

With Leo always cracking his 'hilarious' jokes, and getting rejected by all the pretty girls at camp, he makes life have a spark to it- pun intended. And Piper? Well, she just makes life okay. In a good way, i mean. Like when she smiles, it makes me feel like everything in the world is going great, even when i know it isn't. Because somewhere, i know someone's sick, or dying, or both. I'd sure hate to be Nico.

But back to the present: Leo was hitting on some new girl, who'd just showed up tonight at campfire, and Piper was standing next to me, laughing at his failed attempts to woe the poor girl.

"Hey Leo, i think you should come over here for a sec!" she called towards him. He looked back towards Piper, and gave her a slightly annoyed look like _why do you hate me! _

I laughed.

"Uh, sure?" he then quickly said something to the girl, then walked over towards us.

"Talk to him for a second," she whispered quickly just before he stopped before us.

"Um, Jason wanted to ask you something, so I'll just go," she said, walking away towards the girl who looked terribly confused.

"Yeah, what's up bro-ski?" he asked, giving me a crooked smirk.

"Uh ... um, well," i said, looking over his shoulder to see Piper running away with the new girl. Oh, she's good. "I just wanted to know if ... you could help me move something in my cabin?" i asked, coming up with something on the spot.

His brows scrunched together before he replied.

"I guess i could help, i mean, with these ripped, gorgeous guns of mine," he said, flexing his biceps and kissing each one before he grinned, and started walking with me towards the cabin of Zeus.

Once Leo left, i had nothing to do, and quite frankly, i was tired from all that pushing and lifting, so i sat down on my newly arranged bed, and lye down. I swear, Piper's going to get it tomorrow. Making me come up with some stupid way to distract Leo so that she could run away with that girl. But you know me; saving the day one little thing at a time.

And yes, this is cliche, but before i knew it, i was asleep.

_I was standing in a room, and from the looks of it, it was obviously a dorm room. There were two beds (both messy, of course), two dressers, one desk that was cluttered with different things, like screws, and bolts, and wrenches and a mix of what looked like math and science homework. I sat down on one of the beds, which was mine, and picked up a history text book. I flipped to page 435 and started reading about the history of Democracy, and how it was created by the Ancient Greeks. _

_I was about two pages in, when someone opened the door. Leo Valdez; my room mate, and somehow, best friend. _

"_Hey man, Pipes want's you to meet her on the roof. She told me to tell you," he said, giving me a wink and squiggling his eyebrows. He looked weird when he did that. I just scoffed at his childish ways, put down my text book, and exited the room. _

_I walked down the hallway, turned left twice, and then came to a stair-case that said 'no students allowed' but of course, nobody listened. This was a school for teenage criminals and troubled children. Why would anyone listen to the rules? But it seemed like tonight, nobody was up there because the door was locked, and closed. I knocked three times, and the door opened. _

_There stood Piper; a girl i'd come to like. Her smile would always brighten me up when i was in a horrible, stormy mood **(i just had to ...)**, and her weird eyes always made me confused when i looked at them while trying to say something. They always changed from brown, to green, to blue, and almost every colour in between. _

_The reason she was here, was because she stole things. Well, she says that she just asks the people for whatever she wants, and they give them to her. But then i guess they realize later what happened, and call the police on her. I myself was here, because i had a bad habit of talking people into doing 'stupid' things, and doing some of those 'stupid things' some people may have gotten hurt ... ok, it's really not my fault that i convinced Ryan to try and chug a bottle of vodka, and he ended up in the hospital. Or when Jolene and Devon were caught trying to rob a jewelry store because i'd dared them too. Who knew that they'd rat me out? But that is not the point. We're all here because of something bad, and we've all had an ... interesting past. So why should it matter if the girl i like is a kleptomaniac? _

_Piper smiled as she grabbed my arm and dragged me inside the stair-well, pulling me up the stairs that led to the roof. When we got there, i could tell that she'd planned this, because there was an open picnic basket that she'd probably 'borrowed' from the kitchen, and some food laid out on a dark blanket, that was hard to see with the fading light. Then as we walked closer towards the blanket, i could see a telescope from the science room set up beside it. Another 'borrowed' thing, probably. _

"_What's this?" i asked, surprised._

"_A picnic, duh. Haven't you ever had one?" she asked jokingly. She looked at me with that smile on her face, and i couldn't help but smile back. _

_So we sat, and ate, watched some shooting stars, and talked. We talked about anything, really, but at one point, i found myself wondering why i'd done the things i had. What was the point of making my friends do all those idiotic things, when i knew that they could get in trouble, or be hurt? I told all this to Piper, after she'd asked herself the very same question. _

_We sat on the blanket, and it was silent for a few moments. Then she laid back, and looked up at the stars in the sky. _

"_I like that one, best," she said, pointing to a group of stars that looked like a girl running through the sky, with a bow notched and a quiver on her back. The constellation was so accurate in how it looked, it made me wonder if someone had made it that way, or if it was just a miraculous formation of the stars. _

"_Why?"_

"_Because it makes me think about running away, and just being without a single worry for even one day," she confessed._

"_Isn't that from a Disney movie, or something?" i asked, looking down at her face. She cracked a small smile. I hadn't meant for that comment to be funny, but whatever. _

"_Hakuna Matata means no worries, for the rest of your days. It's a problem free, philosophy, Hakuna Matata," she sang in a childish voice, giggling. I laughed._

"_Oh, good one Piper," i said, trying not to stare at her for too long. _

"_Thanks Jason, I'm just so funny, aren't i?" she asked, calming down a bit from her giggling fit. _

"_The funniest," i agreed, smiling down at her. _

_Our eyes locked for a moment, her's changing every few seconds, even in the dark, and mine staying the same shade of light blue that they always were. Just as i thought i was leaning in towards her, her gaze snapped away from mine, and she shot up, almost knocking me over._

"_Crap! What time is it? I have to study for that test in Schmitke's class tomorrow!" she said, frantically trying to clean up the picnic. I stood up, and checked the watch on my wrist. The time read 1:34 AM. By now, the door's would be locked from the outside, and there was no way we could ever get inside without a professional lock-picker. Where's Leo when you need him? Oh, yeah. Probably sleeping in the dorm, where Piper and i were supposed to be, instead of on the roof, having a picnic. _

"_It's 1:35. no chance of getting back in now without getting caught," i said, siting back down with a sigh. I could see Piper visibly deflate at the thought of failing another test, and i grabbed her hand, pulling her down next to me._

"_It's ok, Piper, I'm taking the test too. We can fail together," i said, trying to cheer her up._

"_Yeah, but still. It's not like it'll effect your grades much, but I'm dyslexic. My grades suck at best," she said, putting her face in her hands. She was really worried about this, i could tell. _

"_Hey, come on, it's not your fault that you were born with dyslexia. It's really common. It could've happened to anyone, Piper," i told her. She still wouldn't look up from her hands._

"_But it just had to be me, didn't it? It couldn't have been Lucy, or Isabel, or any of those girls. It had to be me, and make me even more different then the rest!" she complained. I knew Leo would kill me for this, if he ever found out that i told Piper, but i figured that we had a good enough friendship that he wouldn't totally kill me._

"_Leo's dyslexic and has ADHD too," i muttered. She looked up, surprised._

"_Really? I mean, i kinda figured about the ADHD part, but he's dyslexic too? It's like we're related," she laughed. But it was a cold laugh. _

"_Maybe, if he didn't look like a Latino elf, and if you didn't look-" _

_i shut myself up. I hadn't become this close to ruining it since Piper had accidentally found the bouquet of 12 red roses in my garbage, and asked me why they were there. Well, they were there for her originally, but apparently, they were 'for my mom's birthday'. _

_Good going Jason, now she's going to wonder. I thought, mentally face palming myself. _

"_If i didn't look what?" she asked, of course. I was stuck. I couldn't think of any way out of this. But then, i did._

"_If you didn't look like you were about to murder him every time he calls you 'Pipes' in public," i explained quickly, thinking of one time where we were walking in the cafeteria and Leo'd screamed 'hey Pipes! Do you want my jello?' all the way across the room, and everyone had burst out laughing. And since then, that's what the girls called her. Well, the mean girls, anyways. _

"_You're a bad liar, Jason," she said, sadly._

"_I am?" i asked._

"_Yeah," she said, looking away from me and lying down on her back. "We may as well get comfortable cause it looks like we're spending the night on this lovely roof," she said sarcastically._

"_Guess so," i said, lying down, and stretching my arms, before resting my head on them. Piper was beside me, lying on her back, with her hands crossed over her stomach, looking up at the bright stars. _

_I found myself staring at her from the corner of my eye. I felt so caught up in the moment:i was lying on the roof, under the stars on a blanket, with the girl i like, and she's just lying there so calmly. It was the perfect opportunity to tell her everything, from the very beginning, but i found myself choking on my words before they could form. _

_Surprisingly, i managed a weak "Piper,"_

"_Yeah?" she asked glumly, turning onto her left side, so that she was facing me; her elbow propping up her head. _

"_I don't know," i lied. _

"_Oh, i thought you might say something important," she said, moving to turn onto her back like before. As soon as i knew what i was doing, my hand had already caught her arm. She looked up at me. You know, i'd never really noticed the height difference between Piper and i, but when i see it now, i know that she's about four or five inches shorter then me. But i really didn't care, at the moment.. _

"_What do you want, Jason? Just spit it out already!" she practically yelled. I could tell she was frustrated with me, and i had some idea why. It may have been dark, but i could see the expression on her naturally pretty face; she looked frustrated, scared, tired, and sad, all rolled into one expression. _

"_I like you," i spat out before i could stop myself. I would've said it anyways, probably. Maybe just ... not so quickly. "I-I mean ... what i meant to say was-"_

"_That you like me as a friend, right?" she asked. I found myself nodding._

"_Yeah," i decided to play along, like that's what i meant to say all along._

"_You are a horrible liar," she said, sounding kind of angry._

"_I think you said that before," i told her, trying to change the subject._

"_Well, prove me wrong then," she said, staring at me with hard eyes. _

_I didn't know any other way to prove her wrong, then to do something id only ever imagined myself being able to have enough courage to do. So i kissed her. I bent my head down to hers, and kissed her. Nothing special, just like the ones you see in the movies. But this was different, of course. This was Piper McLean, and i am Jason Grace. _

_When the thought had finished running through my mind, i realized that we had broken apart. Piper had her eyes closed, and she had a small smile on her face._

"_Now, back to my question. If i didn't look what?" she asked, the smile growing bigger._

"_If you didn't look beautiful," i finished. Now, she had a smug look on her face._

"_I knew you were going to say that," she giggled, taking my hand. _

"_Nah, you did not!" i argued back, laughing._

"_I'd hoped, you creeper,"_

"_How am i a creeper?" i asked, pretending to be offended. "For one," i said, trying to think of one reason to defend myself, _

_There was a pause._

"_Can't think of anything?" she asked innocently._

"_Yeah ... no..." _

"_Ahh, i see ... creeper," she said, showing off her gorgeous smile._

"_Well at least I'm not a klepto," i said, pecking her lips before she could be mad. _

"_Yeah, you'd be bad at it, too. You'd be on the run from the fuzz all the time!" she said, laughing and probably imagining me being arrested for stealing a hot dog. I could never manage to get away with a car, like Piper had._

"_Hey! I find that morally offensive!" i complained._

"_Good!" she said through her laughter. I found myself laughing too._

"_But i wouldn't have it any other way. Hakuna Matata, isn't that right?"_

"_You're kind stupid. Hakuna Matata means no worries," she said with a straight face._

"_Well I'll just go write an apology letter to Mr. Disney, and then I'll tell you what he says. Ok?" i said._

"_Deal,"_

Don't you just hate it, when you're having a really good dream, and then you suddenly wake up, and you're like 'what the heck?'

Cause i do.

I got up out of my bed, looked out the window and saw that it was probably about 3 AM. I walked around my cabin for a moment, deciding what i should do, since i wasn't tired anymore.

First thing i decided to do was change. I took off my shirt, and threw it on the ground, because it was like, a million degrees inside my cabin, though it was the middle of winter. I changed into some sweat pants, because i didn't feel like wearing jeans right then.

After slipping on my sneakers, i walked out of my cabin, and started down the snow covered dirt path towards the fire, where Hestia sits. I didn't see her, but the fire was still going, so i sat down on one of the logs lying beside it. I was only there for a moment or two when i felt the aura of someone else walking towards me. Ok, yenno, don't judge, i like to make myself sound special, but all i really heard were footsteps in the snow.

I looked up from the flames and saw that Annabeth was sitting on the log across from me. She smiled sadly.

"Bad dream?" she asked, sympathy in her voice.

"No, good dream, actually," i said.

"Oh," she sounded surprised. "Well that's good,"

"So what are you doing out here this late?" i asked, though i was sure i already knew the answer.

"Can't sleep," she said miserably.

"Bad dream?" i asked, knowing that i had just repeated what she'd said, not even a minute ago.

"No, good dream ... actually," she said, smiling sadly.

"About Percy?" i asked sympathetically. His disappearance was hard on her, but i could only imagine what it would feel like to have your significant other taken away from you.

"Yeah," she said, looking down at the cold ground. I noticed her feet were bare, and for the first time, i saw that she was only wearing a big black hoodie and some sweats.

"Want to share?" i asked.

"Our first real kiss. It was the day the Titan war ended, and we were in the dinning pavilion. It was his birthday, so his half brother Tyson -he's a cyclopes- and i made him a cupcake ... thing. It looked more like a blue brick, really. But then ... i don't know. I kissed him, and then the campers threw us in a lake. It was a good day," she said, sighing. She looked up at me.

"Your dream?" she asked. I smiled at her, finding it kind of ironic that we both had dreams about our first kiss.

"Well, it was about my first kiss too ... with Piper. But ... i guess it wasn't ... yenno, real," i said, realizing for the first time that the dream i'd had was probably what Piper thought our first kiss had been, when she was being fooled by the mist. I was almost sad that it hadn't been real, because it seemed like such a good moment, but then i remembered everything that had happened in the last few months.

Annabeth got up, and sat down beside me on my log. She put a hand on my shoulder, and smiled at me.

"Don't worry about it Jason, I'm sure you'll have a real first kiss with Piper soon enough," she told me, giving me a wink and squiggling her eyebrows like Leo had in my dream/vision thing. Yes, that's what I'll call it: my dream/vision thing.

And then i could only think of one thing to say,

"Hakuna Matata,"

**So what did you think? If i was Rick Riordan, then this is how i would've played out a scene like this. It took a while to write though, because i couldn't think of anything really good to start it off with. Sorry if the beginning part where Jason asks Leo to help him move stuff was a bit ... awkward. And uh, the idea that Jason convinced people to do stupid things was just something i came up with on the spot, because the book never mentions any reason why he'd be at the Wilderness School, and if it did, then oh well. I kind of like the idea of Jason being a 'bad boy' and getting his friends to do terribly stupid things. And by the way: never ever attempt to drink a full bottle of vodka, because, well, you might die. 'nuff said. **

**~gottaloveLeoV**


End file.
